The invention concerns the field of proportional magnets that are used as electromagnetic control elements for actuating hydraulic directional valves. Electromagnetic control elements forming the class are used, for example, as central magnets for controlling a hydraulic camshaft adjuster of an internal combustion engine.
Such an arrangement including a hydraulic camshaft adjuster, a control valve, and an electromagnetic control element is known, for example, from DE 102 11 467 A1, which includes a pressing proportional magnet as an element. The shown proportional magnet comprises, among other things, a magnetic coil that encloses a coil space and an armature that is arranged within a coil space so that it is displaceable in the axial direction and a pole core that bounds the coil space at one axial end. The armature is connected rigidly to a push rod. The push rod passes through the pole core at an opening and contacts and end surface of a control valve held partially by a camshaft. The control valve housing carries a rotor of the camshaft adjuster.
Magnetic coils, armatures, pole cores, and at least partially the push rods are arranged in a magnet housing. DE 102 11 467 A1 also shows a magnet housing with a flange that is used for fastening the magnet housing on a cover of the control drive. The magnet housing and control drive cover are connected to each other by a threaded connection. In certain applications, there is the need to simplify the connection between the magnet housing and holding component, for example, a control drive cover.
DE 10 2010 012 917 A1 shows one possible simplification of the connection. The fastening of the magnet housing is realized, in this case, by a so-called bayonet coupling, in that two radially outward extending projections on the magnet housing interact with two hook-shaped holders on the holding component: through a rotational movement about the axis of the electromagnet, the outward extending projections are pushed under the hook-shaped holder; the installation sequence consequently comprises a movement in the axial direction and a subsequent rotational movement. Certain applications require even more simplification of the connection.